Under the Weather
by cuddlyzombie
Summary: A car accident has changed Roxas's life forever, but what happens when a sexy Axel and possibly dead Sora decide to meddle? Rated M for well you'll see.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Kingdom Hearts… if I did, well things would be quite interesting…**

**Prologue**

_There was the screeching of car tires trying to grip the road as the two cars smashed together in an unholy dance of death. The deceased: an older couple and a teen driving home from work. The only survivor was the boy in the back of the car._

**Chapter 1: in which everything starts**

Roxas walked through the halls of his first day at Twilight Town High. It was the first day of the school year and everyone was already back into their cliques and gossiping about their summers and who did what and did you see Susie's new hair cut? The people, the noise it was too much for him.

_Why would anyone want to come here? It's too loud with all the people talking at the same time in the hallways and it's not like they aren't talking about the same thing anyways._

He pulled out his abused headphones and plugged them into his ipod searching for a decent band to listen to. His locker, currently blocked by a large group of girls, was in the busiest hallway and he didn't know exactly how to get them to move. "Um, excuse me? Can I get to my locker?"

"Who are you?" A guy with more girl features then guy asks.

"Just move please."

"No thanks, we're comfortable here now run along kiddie," he replies.

Roxas walks away and takes out his schedule. _First period: art 101._ He walks towards the art department having received a tour earlier this week.

When he arrives he is taken aback by utter lack of people in the room. There are six kids in the room, seven if you count Roxas, and one teacher. The board reads ART 101: XIGBAR and Roxas assumes that is the teachers last name. He takes a seat in the corner and pulls out a sketch pad. He flips through it trying to find a blank page and upon the success of his mission begins to draw. Roxas looks out the window and starts replicating the scene before him on paper. He captures the details of the trees swaying in the wind and the small park in front of the school. He begins to make it decay and rot as if the area was plagued with civil strife. The trees have fallen at odd angles and the grass has been replaced with cracked asphalt and crumbling buildings. Suddenly his sketch book is ripped from his hands.

"Interesting, very good honestly, but I would prefer next time for you to pay attention to my lecture Mr. Strife." Roxas looks up to see an eye-patched teacher staring down at him.

"Sorry, sir, I didn't hear you start."

"Don't let it happen again."

The rest of class is uneventful, mostly intro stuff and backstory. The bell rings and Roxas begins to pack up his things.

"Hey, do you mind if I see what you were drawing," he says.

Roxas looks up at the unknown voice to see a very sexy red-head with gravity defying spikes in his hair. _Damn he's cute. _"Um, sure." He pulls out his sketch book and flips through the pages until he finds the right drawing. "It was this."

"Wow, you're really good. I can't believe that's the park in front of the school at all. I'm Axel by the way. Got it memorized?"

**Alrighty that, my friends, is the end of chapter one. I need you guys to review, not flame, and I apologize for any long waits for updates ahead of time, but 1) I need your opinions, and 2) I have a hectic schedule so… that's all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the (2/3-ish) reviews as well as all the follows and favorites. It brings me happiness to see all of you. And now for chapter 2…**

**THE LAST DISCLAIMER OF THE STORY: I, sadly, don't own anything :(**

**Chapter 2: **in which I give up on this name-thingy idea

"Um, I'm Roxas," he replies. Axel offers his hand and he flinches a little.

_What is wrong with this kid? It's like he's scared of me or something." _Axel thinks to himself. "What class do you have next?"

"I have Trig…"

"That's great! I'll walk you there."

"Um, why are you being so nice to me?" Roxas asks.

"Well, first of all you're new here."

"And second?"

"You're cute."

"Oh…" Roxas's voice trails off.

An awkward silence ensues with both of them just standing there. Axel grabs Roxas's wrist and starts dragging him out the door. "Let's go. Luxord will kill me if I'm late this year." Axel begins to run through the halls, still dragging Roxas, and they make it to trig three seconds before the bell rings.

"Demyx! Why didn't you tell me we have trig together?! Oh, by the way this is Roxas." Axel says.

"Um, Ax there's nobody (lol irony) behind you." Demyx says to Axel.

"What do you mean.." Axel's voice trails off as he realizes there is a distinct lack of Roxas behind him. He scans the room for a head of spikey blonde hair and a well-worn black hoodie and spots Roxas hiding in the back, his head on his arm. "Demyx follow me, I have found our missing person."

They weave their way to the back of the room, passing a surrounded Marluxia, and stand in front of Roxas.

"So, Roxy, what's up with the disappearing act? Don't you love me?" Axel asks jokingly, rubbing his hand through his fire truck red hair.

"Um…" Roxas sits there, not answering, much to Axel's annoyance. He sighs and pulls out his journal and begins to write.

**Chapter 2 part 2-ish**

"Axel, why don't you leave the poor kid alone? He's clearly not interested." Demyx suggests.

"But Demyx, everyone wants me," Axel whines. _What is up with this guy? He's so pushy. Can't he take the hint I want to be alone? _Roxas thinks to himself. In his notebook he's doodling the same little symbol he always does, a sort of half-cross with a double teardrop thingy at the bottom.

Axel sits next to Roxas, "Isn't that right Roxy?"

"What?" Roxas says not hearing the conversation going on between Demyx and Axel.

"I was making the point that everyone wants me, and this the part where you agree and Demyx admits he lost."

"Oh, um sure?" Roxas says questioningly. He's saved when the teacher, Luxord, walks through the door.

"Axel, get to the front, you should know by now that I don't trust you in the back. Demyx take his seat I'm sure Mr. Strife is dying to get away from Axel. Okay loves welcome to trigonometry. If you haven't had me yet, which is doubtful since I'm one of two math teachers here, I'm Luxord, you shall call me that and nothing else. Now can anyone, other than Axel since he had this course last year, tell me what trigonometry is? Maybe Marluxia since you are so eager to be talking right now?"

"How the hell do you expect me to know? Aren't we in here to find out?" he sasses back.

"While that is a good point, I will see you after class for that remark. Trigonometry, my loves, is the study of triangles." At this point Roxas has completely zoned out and is focused on his doodles.

Demyx whispers halfway through the class, "Don't worry, Axel can be imposing at times, but he is the best friend anyone can have here."

"Oh, thanks for telling me," Roxas mumbles and goes back to drawing.

After trig every student, and teacher, has lunch. When the bell rings, Axel rushes back to Roxas and Demyx. "Lunch time kiddos, I want to get our table before that prissy Marluxia is done snogging Luxord in his office, which means up now."

"What makes you think they're kissing in his office?" Roxas asks.

"Well, you see when two people…"

"Ax, it isn't health class yet. Roxas, Marluxia and Luxord have been seeing each other since the beginning of time. If you don't believe me, you will once we pass Luxord's office."

Sure enough, when Roxas, Axel, and Demyx passed Luxord's office, there were some unmentionable sounds coming from behind the door. "That's disgusting," Roxas says.

"And illegal," Axel inputs.

"And yet, nothing is done about it." Demyx says.

The rest of the walk to lunch is relatively quiet. Demyx and Axel are talking about some TV show on last night or something, so Roxas got some much need thinking time.

_I just don't quite get him. He's so cocky and loud. Hasn't anything bad happened to him ever? Demyx, on the other hand, seems cool. He understands Axel and yet sticks around him so Axel can't be too bad, right? Ugh why is this so confusing? We must have made a hundred turns just to make it to lunch. _

"Hey, Roxy, we're here. Feel free to come back to earth now."

"Axel, leave him alone. He looks like he's thinking."

"No, I'm good. I kinda needed to stop thinking."

"Thinking yourself into circles Roxy? That's not good."

Roxas notices that instead of being inside a huge cafeteria, they are outside in the little park in front of the school. "Um, why are we outside? Aren't we supposed to be at lunch?"

"Roxy, this is lunch for us. In about five seconds a food truck with the best, Demyx what day is today?"

"Tuesday."

"Okay, so a food truck with the best tacos in Twilight Town, maybe the world, will be here to serve you, me, Demyx, and anyone else that makes it here in time, joy in its purest form. That, Roxy is why we are outside."

**I wanted to conclude this chapter with a few announcements. First of all, I would love to thank all of my lovely readers again, without you well I can't exactly say I'd die, but my writing would be pointless. Next, Mr. Zombie (yes I am a guy) is looking for a beta/ someone to bounce his diabolical ideas off of and if you are interested please say so in the review you guys will write so I feel better about myself. Lastly, this past Saturday, yesterday if I can upload this today, I made sea salt ice cream for the first time and it is delicious, but didn't turn out perfect. So if any of you wonderful people have a recipe for me to try please pm the link to me. Bye for nows.**

**p.s. NOW REVIEW!(please) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well… I'm back. And I would love to thank all my lovely reviewers for the attention. Also… Chapter 3 starts now!**

**Chapter 3**

"What is your obsession with calling me Roxy?" Roxas says looking up at Axel.

"Why, does it piss you off?" he replies with a smirk.

"Just a little bit…"

"And that, my dear Roxy, is why you are called Roxy." Axel pulls out his phone and checks the text he just received. "Well, kiddos, the truck is coming."

A large taco shaped truck turns around the corner with festive mariachi music blasting from the dual speakers mounted on the top.

_What the fuck is that thing?_ The truck pulls to a stop in front of the trio and a guy, looking as though he graduated recently, steps out of the door and wraps Axel in a tight hug.

"Little bro! How's it going? Are you treating Demyx nicely? And who is the stranger you brought with you?"

"Reno, let go of me before I kill you." Reno lets go of Axel and he punches him on the arm playfully.

"So, are you ever going to answer my questions?"

"Nope, everything must be a mystery. Now get your ass in the truck and prepare us some food."

"I'm guessing that's Axel's older brother," Roxas says to Demyx.

"Yes, and if you think Axel is annoying, you'll hate Reno. He's like Axel on steroids."

"Who's like me on steroids?" Axel asks walking back to Roxas and Demyx with an arm full of food.

"Your brother."

"Ah, yes the most annoying person on the planet, my brother." Axel takes a seat next to Roxas. "Dem, I've brought you two taco grandes with extra cheese, just like you like them, and Roxas, you and I will be enjoying the one, the only, Demyx give me a drumroll," he pauses for Demyx's excellent drumroll, "Nachos de Muerte. This lovely meal consists of six different kind of peppers, three spicy cheeses, and one vile of ghost pepper sauce, probably deemed unhealthy by the NFDA, aptly named insta-death."

"Um, it's nice of you to buy this for me and all but…"

"Don't be afraid to dig in its delicious."

"Well, the thing is, I don't like spicy food." Axel looks at him begrudgingly.

"Now you've done it. Here comes the rant." Demyx sighs and take a large bite of his taco.

"How can you not like spicy food?! Don't you just love the feeling of fire on your tongue as you bite into something that may or may not kill you? It's just so exciting. How can you not like that Roxy?"

"Um, shit. Now you're making me feel bad. I kinda get sick every time I eat spicy food. I'm sorry. You went out of your way to get possibly the best thing on the menu, and I can't eat it."

"Demyx, give him your other taco."

"No, bitch, just get him one from the truck. There isn't a line anymore. Why does it have to be my taco?"

"There isn't enough time left for that. Just fork over the taco and eat some of my nachos."

Demyx pushes his other taco to Roxas, who gratefully takes it. "You owe me so fucking much for this. I swear, if I almost die from this like I did last time, I will kill you in your sleep." Demyx analyzes the stack of food in front of Axel before grabbing a chip with as little topping on it as possible.

"Stop being a pussy. All you need last time was a drink of water. I don't understand why you thought you were dying, but these aren't even that hot." Axel takes a chip that looks like it could break with all the peppers and cheese on it, dumps a liberal amount of insta-death on it, and shoves the whole thing in his mouth. _Holy shit! Is this guy suicidal? _Axel grabs the untouched water bottle in-between him and Roxas and drinks a little bit. "See, nothing? I'm perfectly fine and ready for more."

Random conversations start forming between Axel, Demyx, and Reno, who showed up after the nacho incident. Roxas sits there enjoying his taco, which, if he admitted it, was rather tasty. _I can understand why Demyx didn't want to give it up._ There seemed to be a little bit of chemistry between Demyx and Reno. He almost said something, but decided against it. Maybe he'd ask Axel about it later. Speaking of Axel… Roxas took this moment to look at him. Axel was fairly tall and had those fire truck red, gravity-defying spikes for hair. His arms, covered up by a grey sweatshirt, were obviously toned.

"Roxy, I know I'm gorgeous, but we have to go if we're going to get to health on time." _Shit! He caught me staring at him. Well, no sense in trying to deny it. _Axel grabs Roxas's bag and holds it out for him.

"What, you're not going to carry it for him Axel?" Reno jokes.

"Only if he asks nicely."

"Um, I can carry it myself, thanks."

"Whatever you say Roxy." He then proceeds to pick up Roxas bridal style and starts carrying him to the school.

"Put me down, Axel. I don't fucking care how much you like carrying me. If you don't put me down, I will change all of my classes, which you seem to share with me, into ones you wouldn't dare think of taking because you'd be lost in them. Now put me the fuck down."

**Chapter 3 part 2-ish**

_Is it awkward to say that Roxas looks so fucking sexy when he's mad? _Axel puts him down reluctantly and steals Roxas's bag. "If you won't let me carry you to class, then I'm carrying your bag."

"Fine," Roxas gives in. "Hey, where's Demyx? Didn't he say we had this class with him?"

"He does. He just stayed behind to talk to my brother a bit."

"What's going on with that?" Roxas asks curiously.

"Absolutely nothing, trust me. Reno does not play for our team. If anything, Dem is asking about the guy he's trying to set him up with."

"Oh, okay."

They enter into what must be the most unruly classroom ever. _Ah, health. If there is one thing I missed it would be this class._

The room was already full of the usual shouting that goes on in the class. Eraser caps were flying and students were ducking behind desks to not get hit. In the center of the discord was a screaming Marluxia begging them to stop throwing things at him. Next to Marluxia was a blond girl desperately trying to use him as a shield. "Marly, protect me."

"Welcome to health a la Leon," a tall brown-haired teacher says. "Axel, how nice to see you again, and this must be Mr. Strife? I'd advise both of you to take these eraser caps and hide as soon as possible. I do believe Larxene is on the verge of a breakdown." He hands both of them a generous handful and sits down at his desk enjoying the chaos before him.

"Does he ever teach anything?" Roxas asks as they duck behind an overturned desk.

"On occasions. He enjoys Larxene's breakdowns, and to be honest they are quite hilarious. Speak of the devil, here comes one now."

The blond girl in the center lets out a primal scream. "You immature morons are going to leave me and Marly alone, and you are going to sit in your fucking seats so Leon can teach us something today. Right Leon?"

"Nope, I have no plans to teach you guys anything today so please do continue to throw erasers at her."

Larxene stomps her foot as she stalks out of the room, Marluxia in tow.

"Oh thank Mickey she is gone." Leon says. "Now class, I think we should all hide and scare the living shit out of her when she comes back. So here's the plan."

One long dialogue, several globs of fake blood splattered everywhere, and some excellent movie makeup done by Demyx later, and the scene looks like something straight out of a horror movie. Everybody was dressed like zombies and ready for the moment Larxene comes through the door to pounce and proceed to "bite" her.

The door opens to the darkened room and Axel rushes her, left arm hanging at an odd angle, and moans Larxy. She lets out a bloodcurdling scream and faints.

"Aw, I thought she'd last longer." Axel says.

**Alrights, I know I'm evil… **

**I found a beta! Some of you may know him… if not I beg you to read his stories. He has a talent for smut.**

**StubbornBlonde: Hi! I'm stubbornblonde, but my friends call me Blondie. My real name is Lucas, and I'm from Sweden.**

**Ok well he's currently writing a story called The Drawing… go check it out or die…**

**Also REVIEW ME OR DIE! (and by die I mean I'll eat you)(no, I'm not a cannibal I'm a zombie… get it right)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kiddos, I'm back! Thanks for all the reviews and such. I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but writers block is a bitch. On to chapter 4!**

**Chapter 4**

The bell lets out a shrill ring signaling the end of the day. Roxas walks out of Psychology, his one class without Axel. Walking to his locker, he thinks about his day. _Well, that Axel guy is interesting to say the least, and Demyx seems cool. I guess I could deal with them for the year, after all it's not like anyone else talks to me. _After putting a few things into his locker, Roxas heads outside to wait for his bus.

Axel, seeing a waiting Roxas, quickly runs over and all but tackles him in a hug. "Roxy! I missed you soo much. How was Psychology? Was Cloud nice to you?"

"Axel, if you don't get the fuck off me right now I will kill you… I mean it."

"Okay, Roxy. Whatever you say." Axel disentangles himself from Roxas and ruffles his hair. "So, got any plans this afternoon?"

"Not really… why?"

"Well, there's this great little beach in the middle of nowhere, and I thought you might want to go there with me."

"I guess, wait, is Demyx going to be there?"

"No, he doesn't know about the beach. Why?"

"Well, I'm not sure if I want to go now. You might rape me, and there would be no one to save me, or hear my screams for help." Roxas jokes.

"Yeah, right, because those screams would totally be for help." Axel says sarcastically.

"Either way, I don't think it's safe."

"Roxy, I promise not to rape you, and I promise if anything you don't want happens you can rip my balls off, okay?"

"You know, there are over 60,000 ways to do that." Axel winces briefly.

"Good god, that sounds painful. So, yes or no?"

"Fine, let me call my aunt."

"Yay, I'll be waiting at my car, and you'll know which one it is because it will scream Axel."

"Okay, be there soon-ish."

Axel walks away, and Roxas pulls out his phone, dialing a familiar number. His aunt, Kairi, picks up on the third ring. "Roxas, what's up?"

"Hey aunt Kairi, I'm going to the beach with my friend Axel, is that okay? I promise I'll be back before 9:00."

"Sure. Do you have your suit with you? Or were you not planning on swimming?"

"I think I still have it in my bag, if not I can figure something out. Well, I'm gonna go. Love you, bye."

"Bye, honey. I expect details about this Axel boy when you get home. And no later than 10:00; you deserve to be out later than 9."

Roxas hits the end button and begins to walk to Axel's car. Just like Axel promised, he recognized it as his immediately. The car was a '65 mustang the exact same color as his hair. Roxas opens the door to a car more sweltering inside than out. "Does this thing even have AC?"

"Well, hello to you to Roxy. The answer is no, because that would be expensive. And don't you dare call my car this 'thing', her name Shelia. Now apologize to her and we can go."

"Seriously?" Axel nods. "Okay. I'm very sorry for calling you 'thing,' Shelia, and I promise if you get us to the beach safely I forgive your lack of air conditioning. Good enough Axel?"

"Yes. Now let's go." Axel pulls out of the parking lot and turns the radio onto an unfamiliar station. He starts singing to the song instantly.

"Who is this?"

"The Neighbourhood, and before you ask the song is 'Sweater Weather,' got it?"

"Yes, don't be so snappy." Roxas says.

"Sorry, but Shelia doesn't have power steering either and that is somewhat a bitch. No offense to you Shelia."

"Oh, sorry I won't talk."

The car ride takes about fifteen minutes to get to a place that is definitely not a beach. "Where the fuck are we? I thought we were going to a beach."

"To get to the beach we must first go through the woods. That means take the thing you need now because we're not coming back to the car until we leave."

"Ok, so what are we going to eat?"

"Food."

"Haha, very funny. I mean seriously, I don't see a picnic basket around here."

"It's a secret. Now let's get walking."

They walk along a barely visible path through the woods. Axel whistles the song from earlier and Roxas just thinks. _What if he's secretly an ax murderer? Holy shit, I could totally die. Wait a second, if he's an ax murderer, where's the ax? Okay, so maybe he's just a pushy guy with a crush on me. Let's go with that._

"Roxas, stop zoning out on me. We are three steps from the beach and I want it to be a surprise, so come here and let me cover your eyes."

Roxas reluctantly walks over to Axel and lets him cover his eyes. "Now just walk forward, one foot in front of the other. Good, just like that."

"Seriously, I feel like you're walking me off a cliff. Or leading me to my doom. Can please stop talking like that."

"Yeah, sorry. Okay, I'm gonna remove my hands from your face, so be prepared for awesomeness."

Axel steps back and lets Roxas take in the scene before him. The beach, made of golden sand, was rather large and deserted. There were out of place palm trees and cliffs surrounding them on both sides. The water was a deep blue, similar to the color of Roxas's eyes. Off to the one side there was a house, much more like a shack than anything, with a thatch roof. In front of the shack was a large fire pit made of various rocks. "Axel. How the fuck could you not share this place with someone? It's fucking perfect!"

"I don't want people coming here and destroying things. Besides, I didn't want to share it with just anyone; I wanted to share it with someone special."

"And you think I'm that person? Axel, we just met, how can you expect me to be that someone?"

"I just know it. The same way I know you like me, don't even deny it. Now come on, I want to show you the Shack."

"Does it have a name before I offend it?" Roxas jokes.

Axel looks at him seriously. "Yes, its name is the Shack."

"Okay…"

Axel drags him through the sand to their destination. The inside of the Shack, done in a very beach bummy décor, was larger than you would expect. There was a kitchen, with only a fridge and some counter space, connected to the living room that had a couch that has seen better days. The other two rooms were a spacious bedroom that contained a king-sized bed and two dressers, and a small bathroom that only had a toilet and a bucket for washing hands.

"Axel, I must ask, why is there no running water except for the toilet."

"It's too much of a pain in the ass to do anything else. The fridge works of a generator and that's about all I can hook up to it."

"How do you cook?"

"Easy, the fire pit. Come on I'll show you."

They walk out to the fire pit and Roxas sees how. There are numerous flat rocks away from the center of the pit, all at different distances, and a pot for boiling drinking water hangs above the main part.

"I use the rocks to cook, much like a frying pan, and I boil all water, including the spring water I will show you in a minute just to be safe."

"Really? There's a spring around here?"

"Yeah, it's amazing what you find when you're in the woods." Axel takes Roxas's hand. "Alright Roxy, let's go fetch us some water."

It takes around twenty minutes to get to the spring. The spring itself is something from a tropical deserted island. A large waterfall dumps water into a small lake with the clearest blue water in the world. "This is the Spring, it has the only running water for miles other than a house about two miles away from here."

"Wow, why don't you just live out here? You have everything you could ever need to survive."

"I'm thinking of it. My parents, the travelers they are, are almost never home, and they really wouldn't mind. They might think I'm crazy for leaving our luxurious house, but that's about it."

"I assume that you come from money then?"

"Heh, you could say that. Anyway, let's fill this up and get back to the Shack." Axel kneels down and fills the bucket with water. He gets up and starts walking away from Roxas and the spring.

**That's it for now. Enjoy!**

**Roxas- you're leaving already?**

**Me- yeah…**

**Roxas- oh**

**If you guys want longer chapters I can try, just ask. Also review or die a slow painful death.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back for more… So I may have been on vacation, which means I couldn't update, but on the bright side I got some research done… now onto chapter 5!**

**Chapter 5**

Roxas stands at the springs for a few seconds before following Axel through the woods and back to the fire pit. Axel immediately starts a fire with his lighter and soon there is a bluish green driftwood fire burning in the pit. "What's up with the fire?" Roxas asks.

"The sea salt on the driftwood turns the flames that color. I refuse to cook on a fire that isn't driftwood. It adds an extra something you just don't get from real wood."

"oh, well that's cool. So, Ax, what is for dinner?"

"Well, it depends on what we catch. I have some veggies in the fridge but we need to catch our protein for the night."

"Okay, I guess that means we're going down to the beach to fish or something?" Roxas asks.

"Yes, know follow me." Axel first leads Roxas to the back of the shack to pick up a crab cage and two fishing poles. "Wait here for a sec." Axel runs into the cabin and comes back with various forms of bait in his hands. "Can you carry the poles and this bag?"

"Sure. Wait a sec, why are there chicken necks in this bag?"

"If you want to catch crabs, it's the best bait there is. We'd probably have better luck if it was morning, but it's worth a try." Axel then starts walking to the water, and the little dock jutting out from the shore.

"Who is that?" Roxas asks pointing to a spikey brown-haired kid on the dock.

"I don't know Roxy. I've seen him before but he always vanishes before I reach him. And I mean that literally."

"Really, he vanishes? Maybe he's a ghost or something."

"I don't know if ghosts exist or not, but I'd say he is one if they did. Um, I'm gonna fish over here. Take the cage and chicken necks to the dock. Put the neck under that spring, and drop the cage into the water. Check the trap every twenty minutes, and while you're waiting try to fish for something, okay?"

"Yes, Axel. Now go fish for dinner," Roxas orders.

Axel walks away, looking at the kid on the dock. "Be careful. If anything happens, shout for me."

Roxas walks towards the dock, slowly so that he doesn't spill anything. When he gets to the dock, he notices the kid is still there. He walks to the end and sits next to the brunette, starting the task of baiting the trap, and then dropping it in the water. "Hey, what's your name?" Roxas asks the kid.

"You can see me?" The kid, though now that Roxas sees him he looks like he could be a teenager, looks up at him with bright blue eyes.

"Yeah, you look like a regular person to me."

"Um, my name is Sora." The teen starts bouncing, and Roxas notices the excitement radiating from him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I have really bad ADHD. It kinda sucks." Sora continues to bounce in his spot on the dock.

"Oh. So, Sora, wanna join me and this cool guy Axel for dinner?"

"Um, no thanks, I'm not hungry." Roxas looks away and pulls up the trap revealing four blue crabs in it. _I guess this should be enough. I'll go take them to Axel._ Roxas looks back to say bye to Sora, but he isn't there. _Where the fuck did he go? _Roxas searches the area for him but can't find him. _I guess he's gone. _

Roxas runs to Axel, crabs in one hand, fishing pole and chicken necks in the other. "Hey, did ya catch anything?" Axel asks.

"Yeah, I have four large crabs here. Did you?"

"Nope, not a bite. It's okay, we should be fine with that." Axel starts walking away and Roxas follows.

"So, that kid…"

"What about him Roxy?"

"Well, I talked to him briefly."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and his name is Sora. He disappeared before I could talk to him anymore though." Roxas says.

"Is that it?"

"I asked him if he wanted to eat with us, and he declined. I leaned down to get the trap and when I looked up he was gone."

"Oh, well I wish he would've joined us. I like cooking for people."

"You like cooking?! I mean I guess I could see that, but I thought you and Reno had nothing in common other than your annoyingness."

By this time they have arrived at the fire pit and Axel adds some wood to the fire. "I'm gonna have to correct you on that Roxy. Reno actually hates cooking. but his job is that food truck. He is good at it, but he sees it as a chore, if he didn't have the food trucks though, he wouldn't be alive right now. His job saved him. My family may have money, but if you don't have a job or go to college right out of school, you get disowned. My family believes in working for what you get, and my parents worked like crazy the past twenty years; they think they deserve to travel now. I think it's a load of shit that they disowned Reno right away, but it is what it is. I'm setting aside all the money I get so I can just live here once I graduate. I only really need to pay for a new generator once every couple years and the little food I buy. I have it all figured out."

"Wow, you do have it figured out. I wish I could say the same. My uncle keeps pressuring me to decide, but I don't really like anything enough to make it a job."

"Don't worry, you have time Roxy." Axel continues to move the rocks around to the right spots and starts cooking the crabs. He briefly runs into the house to grab the vegetable, corn, and some spices. He seasons the still moving crabs and places them near the fire. He then places the corn in the ashes and adds a similar looking seasoning to them..

"What is that stuff?"

"It's a combination of salt, paprika, and a little bit of sugar. It adds a slightly smoky, but not spicy, flavor to the corn and the crabs got a dousing of Old Bay. Don't worry, they'll die from the heat soon enough."

"So what exactly are we having?"

"Fire roasted corn, and I'm going to pick the crabs apart after cooking them a bit and make them into BBQ recipe that has been in my family for a while. For drinks we're gonna have blueberry birch beer from this little brewing company around the corner from my house. Does that sound good enough for you?"

"Yeah, it sounds great Ax. So how long until dinner?"

"About fifteen minutes. If you want, you can get the birch beer from the fridge. By then the corn will be done."

When Roxas comes out of the house fifteen minutes later, (he went to the bathroom first) the air smells amazing. There are hints of pepper and sweetness coming from the fire pit. Axel looks up a Roxas when he comes outside and smiles at him.

"So, Roxy, you ready to eat?"

"Yes, I'm starving."

"Then get your ass over here and take a plate." Axel hands him one of the plates, both containing an ear of reddish corn and two slightly blue crab cakes.

"I know what the corn is, but why are the crab cakes blue?" Roxas asks.

"Secret blue BBQ sauce, made with blueberries for sweetness, gives them that color. Reno and Demyx think I should bottle the stuff and sell it, but then it wouldn't be a secret."

Sweet and salty flavors flood Roxas's mouth as he takes a bite of the corn. There is a slight spice from the seasoning, which more was dumped on the corn after being cooked, but not enough to make Roxas sick. "Damn, Ax, this corn is amazing."

"Eat the crab. You're the first person that isn't family to try this, and the very first to try it with the blue sauce in it."

"So I'm your Guinea pig for this recipe? Is that why you invited me to the beach?"

"No, I invited you because I like you. You being my Guinea pig just happened to work into the plan." Axel smirks and takes a bite of the crab cake. "I think it's good, but as a chef I'm required to like what I cook. Just try it, please," Axel gives puppy-dog eyes at Roxas and whimpers a little.

"Okay, okay, I'm trying the dang crab." Roxas then bites into the cakes, smoky-sweetness flooding his mouth. _This is amazing, all the flavors colliding into a symphony of deliciousness. _

"So, what do you think?"

"Axel, this is the best fucking thing I have ever eaten, not that I can ever tell my aunt Kairi you're a better cook than her, but you absolutely know your way around a fire pit. I think my taste buds have died and gone to heaven."

"Aw, you're just trying to flatter me, which will definitely get you very far," Axel winks, "Thank you for the compliment. I'm far from a gourmet chef, but I can try."

"Axel, I'm not trying to flatter you, this really is the best thing I've ever eaten. Now come here so I can give you a reward for good cooking." Axel slides over to Roxas, and looks at him expectantly.

Roxas leans in to kiss him, pausing millimeters from Axel's lips. Axel closes the distance, quickly taking dominance in the kiss. His tongue probes Roxas mouth, and is granted entrance by the parting of his lips. Their tongues dance in each other's mouths, arms wrapping around the opposites neck. Only when Roxas needs to breathe do they part.

"Wow."

"Yeah…" Roxas pants.

Axel runs into the house and grabs a blanket from a closet. He runs back outside and sets it over the sand where Roxas and he kissed.

"Lay down with me?" Axel asks.

"Sure," Roxas replies and they both lie down on the blanket, Roxas's head on Axel's chest.

Axel leans down and asks, "So… What are we?"

"I don't know yet" is all Roxas is able to say before he falls asleep.

**Alrighty loves, that is the end of the chapter! I'm writing this a two in the morning, so yeas. I want to thank all of you readers, without your favorites, follows, and reviews I would have no point in writing. Also, I want to mention that stubbornblonde is writing a new fic, this one with multiple chapters so go check it out. Okays? That's all for now.**

**Roxas- Really, you're leaving again?**

**Me- Yes, Roxy.**

**Roxas- It's bad enough Axel calls me that, but you too?**

**Me- yes, now let's leave.**

**Roxas- Fine.**

**Review everyone if you don't want to die, K? **


	6. Chapter 6

**So I'm back, maybe some fluffy stuff coming up? I don't really know but I guess let's just get on with it.**

**Chapter 6**

Roxas wakes up to the sun shining through the windows of the Shack. The room is a pale blue and Roxas's clothes are lying nicely on the chair next to the bed. _Oh, shit, am I naked? _Roxas looks down and realizes he is wearing a flannel shirt, which faintly smells of Axel, and a pair of extremely large sweatpants. _When did this happen?_

He quickly dresses and walks outside to find Axel making what looks like pancakes at the fire. "And my sleeping beauty finally awakens!"

"What time is it?"

"If you are wondering about school, you shouldn't. I called your aunt and explained everything. She decided to give you the day off, since you actually fell asleep. Then, after you slept all day yesterday, she decided to give you the whole week off."

"What day is it?"

"It is Thursday, and before we talk anymore you might want to eat something."

"What are you making?"

"Crepes. They're like thin pancakes. They go really well with the passion fruit I picked this morning."

"Where did you find passion fruit?"

"A tree in the woods."

"Alrighty then," Roxas yawns, "Does this mean you're gonna feed me?"

"Only if you ask nicely."

"Feed me?" Roxas asks, looking into Axel's acid green eyes.

Axel grabs a plate of crepes and starts cutting them apart with the fork. "Open up Roxy."

Roxas opens a mouth and is attacked by Axel's tongue instead of crepes. They kiss lightly for a bit, Roxas looking a bit disappointed.

"I thought you were going to feed me?"

"I am, but I said you had to ask nicely."

"I don't know if I want you to now."

"Fine, then take this plate and feed yourself."

Roxas sits down next to Axel and begins eating the crepes. They are good, and fruit does compliment them nicely. The sweet and sour flavors compliment the somewhat blandness of the crepes. "Axel, is there anything you aren't good at cooking?"

"Yes, pretty much anything that I haven't cooked for you yet. I'm good with seafood and fruit, don't try putting any other kind of meat in front of me or it will die. I only know how to make crepes because my mom makes them a lot."

"For some reason I don't believe that, the food part at least."

"Well, I'd love to prove you wrong, but you might hate me afterwards, so… Roxy, what do you want to do today?"

"Um, not sure. I'd love to go swimming, but I don't have my trunks."

"Yes you do."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I picked up some of your things from your house yesterday just in case you needed them."

"Oh, thanks."

"Well, I think it's time for us to change so we can make our way to the spring so we can go swimming. I'm gonna go first if you don't mind"

"I don't. Why are we going to the spring and not the ocean?

"Because, Roxy, the sand drops off about a foot into the water, and I really don't feel like saving you when you start to drown."

"I can swim."

"Doesn't matter, I'd rather be safe. I don't even swim in the ocean around here."

"fine, go change."

Axel leaves Roxas to think while he changes. _Grr, why is he so protective? I think I can swim in the ocean. I hope the spring water isn't too cold._

Axel exits the house wearing some very Axel swim trunks. They are, of course, bright red with dark blue tropical flowers all over them. "Someone looks ostentatious today."

"Just get changed Roxy."

"I would if I knew where my stuff is."

"In the dresser, second drawer. Your trunks are to the right."

Roxas goes to the bedroom to get changed after closing the curtains. _Don't want anyone to peek._ His trunks, black with a yellow batman symbol on them, are exactly where Axel promised they would be. _At least he didn't lie about that._

He walks outside to see Axel with two towels, and a little pic-nick basket in his hands. "What has the great Axel concocted for lunch today?"

"You'll see."

**That is all you guys get, because only one of you, twilighttimefan, commented on the last chapter. I'm a bit mad at you guys for that, so I have made a decision. If there are not five new reviews posted for this chapter I'm discontinuing the story. I hate to do this but I need your opinions and I don't care what kind of comment you guys write I just need to see them. Also, I'm thinking of a new story that involves a grim reaper axel, and some heavy drug issues so if you would like to see it, tell me. (I will accept that as your comment)**

**Bye, and review if you want/need more.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so I'm back and this will be a double update for under the weather. You'll probably be notified of next chapter, but you should read this after being redirected. I guess that's a bit complicated but this chap is replacing the AN I made.**

**Anyways on with the fluff and stuff.**

**Chapter 7 **

They walk to the spring in silence, both thinking to themselves. _I really wish Roxas didn't sleep all day yesterday. I have to get him home Saturday, and that was wasted time. _

The spring is just as perfect as it always is, crystal blue water rippling from the waterfall. Roxas peels his shirt off; Axel doing the same. For a little bit Axel stares at him, taking in his slight build. "Axel, why are you staring at me?"

"'Cause you're gorgeous."

"Okay, well… Is it safe to jump from the waterfall?"

"Yeah, I'll go up with you if you're going."

"And if I'm not?"

"I'll stay here."

Roxas takes a second to think. He does want to jump, but he also wants to stay here with Axel. He decides to go, Axel following behind him.

"So, Axel… What did you do while I was sleeping?"

"Um… not much. I mostly restocked the fridge with things we can't find. And I also restocked on firewood, which was a pain with so little wood washing up on the beach lately."

"Oh, sounds tedious. Um, you didn't do anything else, did you?"

"If you are trying to ask if I raped you, the answer is no. I promised I wouldn't."

Axel dives off the cliff, doing a flip before landing in the water. "Come on in Roxy! The water is really nice!"

"Um, I don't know. It's kinda high." Roxas looks down; the drop is easily twenty feet.

"Don't be a baby, Roxy. I promise not to let you drown."

"O-okay." He takes a small step and feels the sensation of water rushing up around him.

**Chapter 7 part 2-ish**

_Damn the water is cold. _Roxas hits the bottom of the water with his feet and pushes up. _Why can't I find the surface?_

He breaks the water coughing. Axel rushes over to him. "Are you okay?"

"I think I forgot to breathe."

"Roxas, I'm gonna take you back to the shore, okay?"

"Why, I can swim."

"Roxas, you're bleeding."

"What?"

A trickle of blood drips from Roxas's forehead. "I didn't even hit my head."

**I know this is short, but the other chapter is up and longer… I have a plot twist planned for you guys. Also the next chapter is going to be a lot longer, like 3-4,000 words. Okay, read on.**


End file.
